Alley
by hhrpryd42
Summary: Inuyasha is an Alley, a member of the yakuza-like crime gang of the Tokyo underworld. He is on a murder raid one night when he spots a certain girl-a girl that brings back forgotten memories. Pairings IY MS Rated for language and violence.
1. The Encounter

Alley  
  
Chapter 1: Encounter  
  
For as long as he could remember, Inuyasha had been an Alley.  
  
He and his kind thrived on the darker side of Tokyo, making deals with the yakuza and carrying out odd jobs for different triads. Alleys were feared, and a letter signed 'Alley' addressed to a Tokyo citizen usually spelled murder.  
  
Inuyasha belonged to the Third Street Alleys. The Third Street Alleys had base in the alley between the sushi shop and the bakery on Third Street, and were constantly shoplifting from the stores.  
  
They were a low-key branch, since they were really a division of the more mainstream Freedom Street Alleys. But they worked with murders and burglaries, and Inuyasha was the best at such things.  
  
In fact, he was now on a thief job with one of the only people he trusted, an Alley known as Miroku. They were breaking into Joel's Bakery shop, a wealthy establishment on the neighboring Fifth Street.  
  
Inuyasha led the way as they slunk along the porous brick walls, clinging to the surface.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up, "are you sure this is it?"  
  
"Yeah, aniki-sama gave me directions." Inuyasha grunted in reply. "The American bakery joint with the bright lights and smiling chefs." The sneer was evident in his voice.  
  
"If you say so." Miroku sighed. "I really think he should've given me the charge of this job, but then again, you did successfully lead the Feinwich murder last week..."  
  
A disgruntled Inuyasha growled, "All these Western bastards Americanizing Japan... They all need to be put down."  
  
There was murder laced in his voice. Miroku sighed again and lapsed into silence, leaving his friend alone with his thoughts. Murder had become much too easy for Inuyasha. Killing another person quickly and quietly was what made him the best operative of the Third Street Alleys. He would've gladly killed every European man in Tokyo.  
  
A few minutes later, they were lounging around the front of the bakery shop, Inuyasha smoking and staring down at the ground and Miroku suiting up for the burglary. The former always suited up before the job, since he took less time than anyone else.  
  
Miroku put a blue cloth bandana over his matted hair and took off his black leather jacket to reveal a worn sleeveless T-shirt and heavily tanned arms. He retreated back into the alley they'd emerged from and hid his jacket, then came back out and sat next to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha himself had a red bandana over his long black hair and wore a red jersey to go with it over his toned muscles. He shifted his position and dug a pack of Marlboro cigarettes out of his pocket, offering Miroku a joint.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." The grinning Alley took the offered cigarette and lit it up, taking a long drag from the small white cylinder.  
  
"So," Miroku yawned, turning to Inuyasha, "what does Sesshomaru-sama want us to do?"  
  
"Break into the safe, kill the proprietor and anyone else who sees us."  
  
Miroku grinned. "A safe operation? Damn, Inuyasha, with you and your skeleton key-"  
  
"You'll be breaking safe." Inuyasha glanced at the shop. "I want the kill."  
  
Miroku's grin lessened. "All right."  
  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Inuyasha's watch clicked seven o'clock. He then straightened up and gave Miroku a nod. Passing Miroku his skeleton key, Inuyasha cocked the silenced pistol in his hidden holster and strolled into the shop.  
  
A middle-aged American man with a curly goatee greeted them. "Good evening, boys, and thank you for coming, but we're-"his sentence was cut off by a look of horror as he saw Inuyasha take the pistol out of his holster and the man tried to scream, but Inuyasha covered his mouth with a loaf of bread from the corner rack and shot him twice in the chest with the silenced pistol.  
  
Two muffled shots echoed through the room as Inuyasha let go of the dead man. Miroku ran behind the counter to raid the cash register as Inuyasha ran into the office.  
  
"No, please, don't kill me, no, I beg of you, don't-please-"A woman behind the desk in the office was shrieking and babbling in terror as Inuyasha held the gun to her head.  
  
"Sorry, missus, but you've seen me. I'll see you in Hell." Inuyasha fired a shot and pushed the body to the floor as he searched the drawers, putting a few bills in his pockets. The stone-faced Alley stood up and was about to leave the room when his eyes met those of a terrified girl who had snuck into the office.  
  
She was college-aged, with flowing black hair and a crowbar in her trembling hands. Her eyes darted from the dead lady to the pistol in Inuyasha's hands to his formerly icy, now surprised eyes, and she shook harder than ever.  
  
"I-I'll kill y-you..." the girl stammered. "You k-killed Mrs. Lansing, and I- I'll kill you."  
  
Inuyasha stared, eyes now teeming with surprise.  
  
Slowly, he raised the pistol and aimed at the girl's chest, cocking the weapon. His hands shook as hard as the girl's, and he kept his eyes locked on hers.  
  
Stormy blue eyes, with fear lacing at them...  
  
His conscience screamed at him to fire the pistol, to end the girl's life and run on to the next room-but he couldn't.  
  
Stormy blue eyes...  
  
So much like Kikyo's.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku burst into the room, sack full with money. He stared at the scene before him, eyes wide with shock.  
  
One could've cut the tension in the room with a knife. Inuyasha stared at the girl, the girl stared at Inuyasha, and Miroku stared helplessly at the whole scene.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha was snapped out of his reverie when police sirens sounded outside the shop. Miroku jumped and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm, pulling him out of the room and into the hall. They kicked open the back door that led into the alleyway and ran into the night, Miroku stopping to pick up his jacket.  
  
The whole escape back to base, Inuyasha's mind remained trained on one thing. Those eyes. The eyes belonging to the girl who looked so much like Kikyo. The girl he could not kill.  
  
A/N: Ooo, a new story by the ever-lazy Misao7! I wonder if I'll get any hits this time... 


	2. Why didn't you kill her?

Alley  
  
Chapter 2: Why didn't you kill her?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"About how tall was he, miss?"  
  
"Um, about my height, a little taller...I think."  
  
"Any identifying symbols?"  
  
"Not really, officer."  
  
The tall, buff policeman sighed and closed his notepad, then turned to Kagome and smiled thinly.  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Higurashi. We'll keep you posted on any new developments in this case."  
  
Kagome returned his thin smile and walked away.  
  
She'd been working at Joel's Bakery Shop for about two months before the murders. Mr. Joel Lansing, the proprietor of the shop, had been kind to her and had gotten the other shopkeeper to help her around. In return, she'd helped him with his rather broken Japanese.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened wide at her sudden realization. Where was the other shopkeeper?  
  
He hadn't been in the shop with her; she'd just been helping Mr. Lansing close up. But he could've gotten in through the back way to get a forgotten jacket or something like that. Had the killers gotten him too?  
  
"Oi, Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome relaxed and turned to this familiar voice.  
  
"Speak of the devil, Hojo!" she exclaimed. "And I was here wondering whether you'd been in the back with Mr. Lansing..."  
  
Akitoki Hojo smiled at his coworker and nodded to a passing officer.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked. "I heard you saw the killer face-to- face!"  
  
Kagome shivered despite the warm Tokyo night. "Yeah, I'm all right."  
  
"Good, then, that's good." Hojo exhaled nervously. "Listen, do you have a place to crash?"  
  
Kagome nodded bewilderedly. "I've got a dorm over at the University."  
  
"Hey, that's cool, but do you want to come over to my place tonight?" Hojo asked hopefully. "I mean, with the roadblock and all, you might not get to University until midnight."  
  
Kagome contemplated this for a minute. She didn't really know Hojo that well, and she was very insecure about spending the night at a college boy's 'place to crash'.  
  
She smiled apologetically and sighed. "Sorry, Hojo, but I've got a friend who's closer to the University. I'll call her and stay at her house tonight."  
  
Hojo's grin deflated a little. "All right, Kagome. But, uh, let me know if you need help, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hojo nodded his leave and made his way toward a policeman.  
  
Kagome reached into her pocket and took out her cellphone. Flipping it open, she dialed her friend's number and held it to her ear, waiting patiently through two ringtones.  
  
"Mmmh...hello...?" came a groggy voice over the line.  
  
"Hey, Sango. It's me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[INT: An alley adjacent to the Third Street Alleys' base]  
  
Inuyasha was woken in the early morning by the scant rays of sunlight that could filter through his window in a Tokyo alley. He cast off his thin blanket and tore the bandana off his hair, casting sharp glances around the room.  
  
All was in order. Miroku was sleeping soundly on the old mattress beside his, and nothing looked to be stolen.  
  
Except...  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Shippo."  
  
Jumping out of bed, he looked around the small alley shack he shared with Miroku and the waste of space they called Shippo.  
  
Once again casting wary glances around the room, he called out, "Shippo, I know you're in here. Get out from wherever you're hiding or I'll have to flush you out myself!"  
  
No response.  
  
Spitting a few miscellaneous curse words, Inuyasha reached up to the thin rag covering the second window in their shack and yanked it forcefully down. Down tumbled a little boy with a head of orange-reddish hair and green eyes who was spitting a few curse words of his own.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the hair and glared into his face.  
  
"How many times have Miroku and I told you not to curse?" Inuyasha growled. "You'll have better chances of getting out of this hellhole and into a respectable school that way!"  
  
"You curse, so why can't I?" Shippo yelled right back, face red with indignation.  
  
"Because I've already zeroed my chances of living a normal life, and it doesn't matter if I do!" Inuyasha barked. He let go of Shippo and stood over the poor boy as he rubbed his abused hair defiantly.  
  
"I hate you." Shippo hissed, glaring at his guardian.  
  
Inuyasha's gaze hardened. "I don't want you to turn into me. An Alley has no future."  
  
Their little glare-fest was interrupted by a loud yawn from the other side of the room. Miroku had woken up and was looking at them through sleep- filled eyes, yawning tiredly.  
  
"Up bright and early, I see." He grinned. "Has someone forgotten Sesshomaru- sama's skill checkup today?"  
  
Shippo's eyes widened and he jumped up, running to his bed. He took an old, beat-up box out from under his cot and took out a faded green T-shirt with the sleeves cut off, a pair of fading blue jeans and a mini pistol.  
  
Inuyasha glared. "What are you doing with the pistol out of training area?"  
  
Shippo bit his lip. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Inuyasha! I'm already nine and I'm allowed to handle a mini pistol!"  
  
Miroku hastily butted in before the argument could escalate into another fiery battle. He rushed Shippo into the bathroom area and got him to dress quickly, since the training session was in five minutes.  
  
"Miroku, what do we have today?" Inuyasha asked, tying his bandana back over his hair and washing his hands at a small spicket in the corner of the room.  
  
Miroku glanced at Inuyasha with laughter in his eyes. "Oh, Master Inuyasha, your humble secretary believes you have one mission and one meeting on your roster for today."  
  
"Shut up, baka." Inuyasha glared as Miroku chuckled pleasantly.  
  
"We've got the daily meeting with Sesshomaru-sama and then we're free the rest of the day." Miroku stopped, looking at Inuyasha curiously. "But then again, Inuyasha, you knew that. You've been keeping a record of our assignments this past month."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the window. "I just had to be sure."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
After sending Shippo to his test, Inuyasha and Miroku made their way to the base of the Third Street Alleys, dodging through big crowds around town and trying to hide the bulge of the gun holsters at their sides.  
  
Once at the alley, they gave identification to the Alley guarding the entrance and stepped through the doors in the boards covering the entrance, then found a spot in the back of the alley and waited for the meeting to begin. They didn't have long to wait.  
  
A small, balding man approached them almost reverently, sniveling and bowing every two feet. "Inuyasha-sama, Miroku-sama, Sesshomaru-sama requests your audience before the meeting, de gozaru yo."  
  
Exchanging confused looks, Inuyasha and Miroku got up and followed the man to Sesshomaru's well-constructed hut. Once inside, the man bade them to sit down, and they waited for Sesshomaru to show himself. Again, they didn't have long to wait, for the leader of the Third Street Alleys breezed into the room a few moments later.  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku, thank you for coming." Sesshomaru nodded to both, then continued in his deep voice. "I have a most grievous matter to discuss with you two."  
  
He looked behind them. "Jaken. Bring article A."  
  
The balding man now identified as Jaken handed Sesshomaru a brown paper bag as if he were offering to the gods. Inuyasha snorted derisively under his breath and shifted position in his chair.  
  
Sesshomaru reached into the bag and took out a copy of the daily newspaper, handing it to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, what do you see?" he asked softly.  
  
"A copy of today's...newspaper..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he looked at the headline in horror.  
  
Sesshomaru concentrated his laser gaze on Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku," he said in a dangerous tone. "Kindly read the headline for us."  
  
Miroku gulped and looked at the headline. "Murder at Joel's Bakery Shop..."  
  
"And the subtext."  
  
Miroku squeezed his eyes shut. "Eyewitness claims killer was a young man and his accomplice."  
  
The silence in the room was deafening.  
  
Sesshomaru spoke in measured tones. "I told you two to kill all who set their eyes upon you." He pointed at the newspaper. "If you did, how can there be an eyewitness?"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku just stared at the newspaper.  
  
"This woman saw everything. And she is still alive." Sesshomaru glared at his subordinates. "Why didn't you kill her?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why didn't you kill her?!" the infuriated leader growled. "Do you know how badly this ruins our reputation?"  
  
Miroku spoke in a soft voice, eyes on the floor. "Please, Sesshomaru-sama, forgive us."  
  
He pointed to the newspaper in Inuyasha's hands. "You can't tell from the black-and white picture, but that girl..."  
  
He looked up and Sesshomaru with fearful eyes. "The girl had the bluest eyes I've seen in a long time."  
  
Inuyasha threw the newspaper to the floor and ran out of the room, knocking Jaken aside. He stormed out of the alley, kicking the door open, and left a lot of stunned Alleys in his wake.  
  
Sesshomaru's gaze softened. "Blue eyes."  
  
Miroku nodded. "And we all know how Inuyasha feels about blue eyes."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Wow! An update! Has it really been two months?  
  
Anyway, I have review replies! Some were sent by email, so they're not up on the site.  
  
Asn water, yes, Kagome does have blue eyes in the manga. Even though I follow the anime almost religiously, in the anime Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's eyes are ALL brown. So having blue eyes adds a certain depth to Kagome's character.  
  
Dragongoddess, I am not nor will I ever write a lemon, just so you know, so don't keep your hopes up. Extremely light lime I will tolerate, but lemon is a BIG no-no.  
  
Bobkaiser, YES, INUYASHA AND KAGOME WILL FALL IN LOVE! THAT'S THE POINT OF THE ENTIRE STORY! Laughs evilly And it's going to be fun...  
  
So, loyal fanfiction enthusiasts, enjoy your three-month wait for the next installment of 'Alley"!  
  
-Misao7 


	3. Interlude: Kikyo

Alley

A/N: Well, this chapter comes after a review by DemonAngel12, who was quite upset with the whole 'blue eyes' thing. I would like to acquaint her with the genre called drama, in which the author shamelessly overdramatizes everything for the readers. I know this should be in the drama section in this case, but I felt it had more action to it than actual drama, and, of course, romance.

Well, now that that's done, let's get on with the story! Several of the reviewers seem confused with the Kikyo deal. I was going to mesh it in with the rest of the story, but I think a lot of people will despise me and stop reviewing then. So here it is, Alley: Interlude, where we discover Kikyo in my alternate universe! Haha, what fun...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alley

Interlude: Kikyo

------------------------------------------------------------------------

INT: Five years before the start of Alley, in Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo's hut

A tall, pretty girl dressed in a tattered, loose jacket and even looser red sweatpants (A/N: I liked this pun...) carrying a bow and a few crude arrows walked into the small, shady hut in the shabby alley. She seemed relaxed, and had a small smile on her face, but in actuality her mind was on full alert.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo Takahashi called into the hut as she entered, putting her bow and arrows on a rickety old table by the door. "Where are you?"

The boy in question jumped down from the rafters, landing right in front of her and kissing her full on the mouth. Surprised at first, Kikyo melted into the kiss, relaxing again and returning it happily. She could kiss Inuyasha forever.

"Oh, come on, get a room!"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open, and he and Kikyo sprang apart, turning embarrassedly to another boy who was lying down on one of three old mattresses in the room. Miroku Houshi jumped off and grinned at the couple, whose faces were turning rapidly red.

"You two go at it like bunnies all the time...makes you want to barf, really."

"Miroku..." Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth. "Remember what we talked about..."

Miroku's grin disappeared quicker than a fox down a hole and he looked suddenly flustered. He grinned nervously and ran a hand through his hair, standing up.

"Um...yeah, sure. I'll be going now!" he fled out of the hut, going out into the alley and grinning broadly, yelling "Inuyasha and Kikyo are getting it on in the hut, nobody screw with them!" to the other inhabitants, who were looking gleefully towards the open door.

The silence that followed in the hut was deafening.

"Oh, fuck him.' Inuyasha dismissed impatiently. "I can kiss my girl if I want."

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said warningly, playfully tapping his lips.

"Sorry..." Inuyasha smiled apologetically. "I forgot, no cursing."

"That's right." Kikyo smiled back. "Now shouldn't we finish what we started?"

Grinning devilishly, Inuyasha nodded and carried her over to his mattress, laying her down and taking off his jacket, and what they did in the hut that day is not for innocent eyes to read.

(A/N: Permanent blush on face...)

------------------------------------------------------------------

When Miroku returned to the hut with their youngest friend Shippo, Kikyo was up and putting her jacket back on with Inuyasha still asleep on their mattress. It had been all she could do to wiggle out of his arms.

"Fun over?" Miroku asked playfully. "Now that Shippo's here..."

"Yes." Kikyo smiled tiredly.

"You wore him out, Kikyo." Miroku smiled.

"I guess." Kikyo started toward the door. "I'm going to go out for a bit of air. Tell Inuyasha that I'm all right."

Miroku stopped her. "Naraku?" he asked, seriousness crossing his face.

She nodded.

"You be careful, Kikyo." Miroku looked slightly afraid. "Naraku's a dangerous one. It can't be worth more than your life to avenge Musuo-sama..."

Kikyo's eyes flashed and she glared at the wary Alley.

"Musuo was the leader of the Third Streets." Her voice was icy. "As the temporary leader, it is my job to ensure that his death is avenged."

"Would Musuo-sama want you to die for that?" Miroku challenged.

"Musuo knew what he was getting me into when he first assigned me to the secondary position. I will serve best as I can, and this is part of my duty." Kikyo's voice could've chilled an ice cube. "Do you want me to defy my duty?"

Miroku sighed, knowing that he had lost. "You just...be careful. Musuo-sama was the best."

She nodded and smiled confidently. "I probably won't confront him, anyway...I'll be all right."

She left the hut with a smile, but within the folds of her cloak she carried a most confrontational weapon-a .22 caliber pistol. Not to mention the knife in her boot. She hid it so well, and with such murderous experience, that not even street-wise Miroku could see it.

Someone would die. Very, very soon. And Kikyo had a good idea of who that would be.

--------------------------------------------------------------

She landed hard, and painfully, on her back, knife slipping out of her fingers and gun careening across the floor. Through the sheen of red in her eyes she could see him walk slowly towards her.

"Pitiful." His voice was silky, taunting, teasing...she couldn't give in to the taunting, no matter how much she wanted to...

"So this is the best the Third Streets have to offer?" he sounded bored. "Your little leader Musuo didn't teach you a thing...it was easy to overpower him."

Temper it...temper it...

"Really, such a weakling, how could he have ever gotten into such a position as he had? He must have bribed them...there's no other way a coward, a weakling like him could ever have made it to the top."

Kikyo's rage flamed up, mushrooming inside of her and giving her renewed strength. She reached out, grabbed her knife, and slashed it across his chest, grinning with satisfaction as a layer of red spread across his perfect shirt. Caught by surprise-she wasn't supposed to get up!-Naraku could only flail wildly as she rained blows on him-back and forth, back and forth her knife went, and only when he reached out and slammed his fist into her side did she finally crumple to the floor with a cry of pain.

Naraku's voice was harsh now. "You bitch!" he spat. "You see what you've done?"

"It was worth it," Kikyo gasped painfully in reply. "You'll die from those injuries, you were off-guard...even now you're struggling."

Face contorted in pain and rage, Naraku lifted his own long-bladed knife to strike...he'd kill the bitch now; she was already going to die anyway...the knife slammed down-yess!!...Blood everywhere...her face, screaming in pain...the knife came back up for a second go...

And a thick-bladed kunai came out of nowhere and lodged itself in his arm.

Howling with pain, Naraku dropped his knife and yanked the kunai out of his shaking, numbing arm, eyes mad in the rain of blood that accompanied his dislodgement, and finally settled those mad eyes on the source of the kunai.

Inuyasha jumped down from the now gaping hole in the cheap wooden wall, battle cry echoing in the room, sword swinging wildly. "NARAKUUUU!!!!!!"

Kikyo's eyes, already seeing black on the edges of her vision, found him as he came through. "Inuyasha..." she groaned. She knew she was going to die. 'I'm so glad I can see you, now, in the end.'

The boy's eyes met hers. "Wha..."

Panicky, horrified eyes found dying blue ones, and even as Kikyo's world faded to black his name was on her lips. "Inu...yasha..."

-------------------------------------------------

After the incident, some said that Inuyasha's howls could be heard for miles; others said those howls were Naraku's as Inuyasha sliced him apart. Still others said that both men were screaming that night in the little hut in the main alley.

Whatever the truth was, all most people knew was that Inuyasha killed Naraku, sliced him all over, thrust his sword in the man's chest and left him dead in a pool of blood in his own hut. By Alley laws, Inuyasha should've been the lord of Alleys now, but he was too young, and besides, he refused to take up the position. It went instead to his older brother, Sesshomaru, and after the power was divided among the many factions, Sesshomaru remained leader of the Third Street Alleys.

And after all that, after all the changes, even after the story spilled back into popular myth, Inuyasha could never forget those fading blue eyes, finding his even as their life slipped away.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that should clear things up. I shouldn't be getting any more reviews like that.

Thanks for your time!

misao7


	4. At the Haruki ya

Alley

A/N: Eh...sweatdrop After Asn water's review, I realized I had to explain a lot of things...no, Naraku is not the main villain, I have a rather intriguing idea I'd like to try out on this story.

Sorry for keeping you in suspense, but if I revealed everything there'd be no point in telling the story! '''

Okay, reviewer responses!

DemonAngel12, to answer to second part of your review, no, I will never, ever write a lemon. Ever. If you want to read lemons, go somewhere else. Lemons are not my area of writing. I hope I make myself very clear, because I don't want any more reviews like that.

Helpful Monkey, thanks! You are indeed helpful...of course, I do have to ask...how would you know what a joint was? oO

Asn water, thank you so much for sticking with this story through two chapters and an interlude...I appreciate it! And I already answered your question.

Have fun.

----------------------------------------------------

Alley

Chapter 3: At the Haruki-ya

----------------------------------------------------

"Damn aniki-sama, damn aniki-sama, damn aniki-sama..."

Inuyasha stalked down the street he knew well, muttering this little mantra under his breath. He was pissed.

"Damn aniki-sama, damn aniki-sama..."

Was it his fault that he hadn't killed the girl? Did it matter? The girl was probably stuck in some hospital ward, talking to shrinks as part of "therapy". Post-traumatic stress disorder, Miroku had called it once when Shippo came down with it after making his first shot on a pistol. The little squirt had revived after about two days, though.

Inuyasha hoped that the girl would stay in the ward for a very, very long time.

"Damn aniki-sama, damn aniki-sama..."

He turned the corner to his favorite bar, the Haruki-ya. (A/N: Akira tribute! The best anime done in "old style", to my opinion.) The manager there was a longstanding friend of the Third Street Alleys, and Inuyasha was always welcome.

The screen door banged shut behind him as he stalked into the bar, lit by fairly decent lights and teeming with shady characters. That was just fine with him. Nobody messed with Alleys, not even the yakuza, and if they thought they could they had another thing coming.

The bartender, a young man smoking a thin cigarette, looked up with a lopsided smile as Inuyasha came toward the bar. "Inuyasha! Hey, hey, hey, what's up?" Shiruki Miyamana was an old friend.

"Eh. Shiruki, throw me a heavy one." He growled. "Black."

Something akin to apprehension crossed Shiruki's face before he took another look at his friend's face and nodded amicably, taking a green bottle filled with ominous-looking stuff off a tall, falling-apart shelf, popping the top of with expertise and filling a bar glass. He scooted it across the table to Inuyasha, who promptly chugged it down.

Shiruki drew up a stool and sat across from his old friend. "Black, eh? Something fucked up on a job?"

Inuyasha lowered the glass and shook his head. "Nah."

"Eh...restrictions?"

"Nah."

"A payment gone awry?"

"Nah."

"Woman problems?"

Inuyasha threw him a heated glare.

"Ah. I forgot, after the respected Kikyo-sama..." Shiruki bowed his head in reverence.

"It's okay." Inuyasha put his empty glass down, already feeling the pleasant light-headedness coming on. "Ahh...black's good, it's good..."

Inuyasha was a frightening sight. His cheeks were flushed, his smile was lopsided and goofy, and his eyes were rolled upwards in an expression of pure bliss. It terrified Shiruki.

"It's all right, it's all right!" Shiruki grinned nervously. Just keep agreeing. "You feelin' it, man?"

"Dat's right, dat's right, yo." Inuyasha was becoming drunker by the minute. And scary.

"Here." Shiruki quickly pulled out a bottle of lighter, clearer liquid. "Chug it, fast not slow."

Obligingly, Inuyasha tipped his head back and let the liquid flow down.

Shiruki waited patiently as Inuyasha came to his senses.

"Shiruki..." he gasped, gruff demeanor returning. "Why can't you ever let me stay stoned?"

Shiruki just gave his amiable grin again. "Inuyasha, you're too good a man to fall prey to the "whiskey fever". I heard the Americans talking about it last week. Drives 'em nuts, man. You can't be like them." His grin stayed, broad as ever. "I'm a bartender. I see these things, and I hate it all."

"Then why not quit?" Inuyasha asked.

Shiruki just shook his head. "No way, no way. I got a family to pay for now, and I can't let Sayatobi-sama down. I love this place. Love it and hate it."

Inuyasha gave a hard stare. "I won't ever understand you, Shiruki."

Shiruki just laughed. "That's right, Inuyasha."

"So." Inuyasha looked seriously at him, an idea coming to him in his reawakened state. "I need to contact Yakito."

"Yakito-sama?"

"Hai. It's most important."

Shiruki nodded. "I'll arrange for it. Satoshi-san will deliver the time. Now, about the black...a few couldn't hurt..."

The two men exchanged devilish smiles, and then poured themselves each a cup of black and toasted to the good times. When Miroku and a team of Alleys came to the Haruki-ya to find Inuyasha, they found him quite inebriated. Though they pressed Shiruki for details on what Inuyasha had said, the black had taken its toll on him and he couldn't remember a thing-or so he led them to think.

Shiruki was a bartender, yes, but one couldn't say he didn't know to be loyal.

----------------------------------------------------

When Inuyasha woke up, Miroku and Sesshomaru were peering over him and he was stripped of a shirt, lying on his mattress in his familiar hut.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru immediately pulled him up by the arm, seething with rage. "What have you done?! Do you know-"

"Relax, aniki-sama..." he murmured. "Just a few cups of black..."

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku questioningly.

"Black..." Miroku sighed. "Alley term for what you call pitch beer." (A/N: Self-invented.)

Sesshomaru's face grew red. "P-pitch beer-"he stuttered, infuriated. "You-"

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Three heads turned to the sound of the voice. Shippo was standing, quite confused, in the door of his hut.

"What's going on?" he asked with baby-boy curiosity.

The silence was deafening.

Sesshomaru's fatherly instincts kicked into high gear-PROTECT THE INNOCENT LITTLE BOY!

He dropped Inuyasha back down to his mattress in a rather undignified manner. "Shippo-san." He nodded. "I will be leaving now."

He stalked out of the hut, leaving a very flustered Shippo in his wake. He turned to Inuyasha and Miroku, pouting. "Guyyyyys!" he whined. "You never tell me ANYthing!"

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Sango's modest middle-class house in suburbial Tokyo near the University, Kagome was rudely awakened by the melodic sounds of Sango and Kohaku displaying sibling love in the purest form.

"HOW could you-you IMBECILE lose my SPECIAL EDITION COPY of RUROUNI KENSHIN SEVEN?!!!" Sango screamed, voice echoing in the relatively small house.

"But YOU lost MY ONLY COPY of TEEN TITANS!!!! It was a gift from DAD!!!!" Kohaku valiantly tried to argue back, but Sango was too furious and it wasn't in Kohaku's nature to argue.

"RUROUNI KENSHIN SEVEN was bought with my LAST DROPS OF ALLOWANCE!!!!"

"**DAMERO!!!!!"** Kagome shrieked, finally having had enough. (SHUT UP!!!!)

The room fell silent.

Kagome flopped back down onto the spare bed she had been sleeping in. "Trade one hell for another..."

"Gomen, Kagome-chan..." Sango muttered sheepishly. She turned to glare daggers at Kohaku. "Begone."

Kohaku sighed wearily and duck-footed his way down the stairs grumpily. Sango flipped her hair dismissively and turned back to Kagome.

"How are you feeling?"

Kagome sighed. "Okay, I guess. Head's pounding...but I'm all right. What time is it?"

"Around noon."

Kagome sighed again. It was becoming habitual.

Sango studied her best friend in silence for a while. "Y'know, after you fell asleep last night, Kohaku and I sat around to talk for a while."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked disinterestedly from the depths of her pillow.

"Kohaku thinks the Alleys are coming after you."

Kagome looked up, and there was nothing disinterested in the least on her face.

"Alleys?" she asked, almost afraid to. "I...I thought they were just yakuza..." (A/N: In my AU Alleys are feared more than yakuza.)

Sango shook her head sadly and tossed her a copy of the morning paper. Kagome's eyes traveled down the page, coming to rest on the headline at the bottom. The eyes grew wide, and wider still, as she read the article.

"Alleys? Kill Mr. Lansing? Why?" she asked.

Sango shrugged, nonchalant. Nothing scared Sango, not after her father died in a car crash and her mother was kidnapped and killed. Her response to her mother's death had been "Just killed? Good." and her reaction to her father's had been "Who?!"

"I'm not an Alley." She spat the name like a bullet to be pried from her body. The drunk driver in her father's crash had been an Alley. "I don't pretend to be one."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but then a rousing shout came from downstairs- "KAGOOOOME! SAAAAANGOOOO!"

"What is it, Kohaku?" Sango called.

"Someone at the door for Kagome-san!"

Throwing Kagome a worried glance, Sango got up and hurried downstairs. When she came back up, she was wearing a knowing smirk and she had Hojo with her.

"Hojo!" Kagome gasped, sitting up in bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you all right, Higurashi? I had to make sure you were okay..." Hojo looked so much like a lost puppy it was hard not to laugh. "Miss Sango doesn't even live with her parents! When I found out, I rushed over right away. Do you know how unsafe this is?"

While Sango's veins popped and her fists shook, Kagome answered in an amicable tone. "I'm all right, Hojo, thanks for coming, and Sango's house is one of the safest places around. Did you notice the alarms around the place? Sango's very paranoid."

Sango nodded, eyes still beating a tattoo on Hojo's shoulder.

Kagome sweat-dropped and spoke quickly. "Of course, Sango and I were just going to go to University to attend our...ah...seminar for our history class...we better go, Sango, we're going to be late!"

Hojo looked confused. "But, Higurashi-"

"No time to talk!" Kagome leapt out of bed. "Come on, Sango, I'll get dressed, get ready, and can you get my books for me?" she jerked her head in the general direction of her backpack. Sango leapt to it, ran out of the room, and careened downstairs, the hurried sounds of her packing her bag carrying upstairs. Kagome slapped on some makeup, started to take off her nightclothes but then remembered Hojo in the room.

"Get out, please, so I can get dressed-"

"But-"

"Hojo! Lecher!"

"All right! But Higurashi-"

"Thanks for coming, I'll see you at work, goodbye!"

Hojo was out the bedroom door before he knew it. Kohaku, taking the hints, ushered him down and out the door, grinning and uttering apologies every step of the way.

"Sayonara!" he called cheerily, slamming the door behind him.

Hojo stood stupidly outside, a look of immense confusion crossing his face.

"There _is _no history seminar today...and we just lost our jobs cause the owner died..."

To his side, at the entrance to the front yard, a motorcycle roared to life and sped down the street, Kagome waving to him as they passed.

"Huh?"

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Can you say POINTLESS...?

But ah well, that was a fun chapter. Reviewers will be awarded with cyber-Pocky.

Ja ne

Misao7


	5. The Invitations

Alley

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Wowz! Lotsa new reviews!

I think a lot of people are asking this question...when will Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love? Well, here's my answer.

It shall be a slow, slow, SLOW process...since Kagome saw Inuyasha kill someone, I think she'd hate him for a while, ne? Ano...how are Sango and Miroku going to get together? -wink- That's a fun part! Hm...might as well start the process now...

Have fun!

---------------------------------------------

Alley

Chapter 5: The Invitations

---------------------------------------------

Sango and Kagome's motorcycles were parked next to each others' in the parking lot of the local Takashimaya (A big, BIIIG mall-chain-type-thing in Asia. There's a lot of them, but ONLY in Asia, for some reason!), the girls' favorite place in the entire world. Kohaku had been left at a friend's house, where Sango was sure he was rotting his brain on video games.

"Stupid!" she muttered spitefully to Kagome as they rode down an escalator. "At his age, he should be studying for exams, not playing Suikoden all day..."

Kagome grinned back. "Did you ever study when you were his age?"

Sango nodded, indignant. "You know I did!"

"Eh...not really. I remember you spending hours here, though..."

"Nuh-uh! You do too know I studied!"

"I know I studied. Not so sure with you, though..."

"Heyyyy! Kago-OHHHH! Look!!!"

Sango's finger jabbed in front of Kagome's face, pointing off to the side. Kagome followed her eager gaze and looked upon the image of-

"KOUGA OOKAMI!!!!" The girls screamed in unison.

Sango looked excitedly at Kagome. "He's only the hottest lawyer EVER! His face is plastered all over the media-he's hot, and he's brilliant! Never lost a case!" (Hm, I wonder who'll represent a certain someone in a court of law...?)

Kagome sighed dreamily. "If he ever runs for president-"

"Ohmigod he's coming over here!" Sango squealed.

Indeed, Kouga was coming over to them. His hair was tucked up in a baseball cap, and he was wearing a Tokyo University sweater and jeans. Kagome figured he'd gone casual for the day-No complaints with her; he looked much hotter than when he was in a suit and tie. His eyes sparkled like diamonds and he gave his trademark grin to the two fawning girls.

"Hey ladies. Having a good time?" he asked. His voice was a joyful melody in their ears.

"Yes, we are, Ookami-san!" Kagome could've fainted with pleasure.

Kouga looked intensely at Kagome.

"Anyone ever told you you're really good-looking, miss?" he asked casually.

Kagome could feel red springing onto her face.

"N-no...not r-really..."

Kouga frowned. "What?! They're missing out on something special, let me tell you that."

He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a surprisingly small wallet. "Here." He held out something small and plastic and-

"A credit card?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.

"For you." He grinned. "Part of my generous gifts to the people of Japan. I give one to every good-looking girl I see." He turned his eyes to Sango. "Hey miss, you take one too! Proof of my approval on both you little ladies."

Sango and Kagome reverently took the cards, taking extra care with them. A gift! From Kouga Ookami!

"There's only 1000 yen on those, be careful." His perma-grin kicked up a notch. "But then again, you probably don't need advice, huh? But if you ever need help, my office is always open. Do you need a business card?"

"No, Ookami-san, we know your office number." What girl didn't? "Arigato gozaimasu, Ookami-san!"

He flashed a V for victory and melted back into the crowd.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and-

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

The crowd around them winced, glared and cleared a 10-foot radius away from the girls, who were blissfully oblivious.

"Money!"

"He talked to us!"

"1000 free yen! Free money! Do you know-"

"I've seen commercials for this-"

"No strings attached!"

"He thought I was cute! And he-"

"He thinks I'm cute too!"

The girls grinned, gave twin sighs of joy, and walked back into the crowd, who was quite content to leave them be. As they strolled into the Sanrio store-Sango needed a gift for her professor's birthday-they were accosted by none other than Akane Toshiyabaru, a fellow classmate at the University.

"Hey! What's up, Higurashi? Taijiya?" she grinned, popping her gum. "My boyfriend's fraternity is hosting a party over on Fraternity Row tonight, he says to invite every student I see! It's the killer of the year-a real bash! Canya come?"

Kagome frowned. "Uh, I dunno..."

Sango looked at her quizzically. "Sure, Toshiyabaru, we'll go. What time?"

"Arrive anywhere between 8 and 12." Akane instructed. "Over when the beer runs out!"

Sango nodded. "We'll be there."

Akane grinned, spent five minutes on a tangent about how happy she was, and then skipped off, popping her gum as she went.

"Sango!" Kagome hissed, glaring at her best friend. "A frat party?"

Sango shrugged. "Been there, done that." She glanced nonchalantly at a display of Badtz-Badtz-Maru pencil cases. "Hm...800 yen..." (Guesstimating on the prices there.)

"Is it...bad?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Nah, it's kinda fun, actually." Sango grinned. "You need a life, Kagome-chan. This'll be good for you."

"Well...okay...but we leave before we get too drunk, all right?"

Sango turned back to the pencil cases, plucking one off the shelf and grinning evilly. "Sure, Kagome-chan. As you say..."

---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was polishing his pistols when Miroku came bounding in the room excitedly, jumping like a four-year-old at Disney World.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Guess what I just heard from a few of our legit University friends?"

"Whaat? They found your brain?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"No, they're still looking for that..." Miroku grinned.

Inuyasha gave a trademark "Keh!" and turned back to polishing his pistols, nevertheless intrigued.

"There's going to be a big frat party at the University tonight! Beer, girls, the whole nine yards!"

"And you tell me this because..."

"Baka!" Miroku grinned. "We're going!"

"Whaaaaat?" Inuyasha upended the table in surprise. Cursing, he bent down to pick the fallen pistols up.

"Oh, come ON! It'll be fun!" Miroku laughed. "You need to get out once in a while! Even Sesshomaru-sama does! We truss us up, nobody will ever know."

"Mm-hm." Inuyasha looked at him skeptically. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"Inu-yaaasha, my best friend since forever..."

The beleaguered boy grumpily sighed and looked the other way.

In actuality, Inuyasha very much wanted to go. It sounded like fun-and Miroku was right, he did need some spark in his life. And since aniki-sama was going...

"Oh..."

Miroku looked up expectantly.

"All right."

"Yes!" Miroku pumped his fists excitedly. "It's going to be so cool! Come on, it's on the lower campus so we better get going, it's already four! We have to get sunglasses and fraternity jackets since we're guys and we have to drop Shippo off at Jaken's day-care..."

The boys set out on their endeavor, one optimistic, one secretly so, but none of them could know that that party would be the site of one of the strangest things ever to happen to them...

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Kinda short...ah well. So! That sets the stage for great things. -ebil grin- This is getting fun...

Cyber-Pocky is never in shortage like the flu vaccine! Especially for reviewers! Asn water gets extra-special bonus combo packs for sticking with me...

Ja ne

Misao7


End file.
